The Methodology Core will support and facilitate the research activities of the PITT-MCRC and will assist in developing new research activities. The Methodology Core provides data management or analytical support to all of the projects included in this proposal. This Core will provide PITT-MCRC and Research Base investigators with expertise and support in study design, methodology, biostatistics, data management, and the information required for appropriate data and safety monitoring necessary for accomplishing their research goals. The Specific Aims of the Methodology Core are: to provide biostatistical, data capture and data management support to the projects proposed for the Pitt-MCRC; to provide methodological and biostatistical support to the Research Base;and to facilitate trainee and faculty development and education among Pitt-MCRC investigators.